


Have you considered?

by bemebefree



Category: Love Once Lost | The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy, The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy | Kellyn Roth
Genre: Author Kellyn Roth, F/M, Felix has OCD, Historical Romance, Mostly Fluff, V CUTE, Violet Angel has BPD, Violet has Bipolar Disorder, Violet has issues, and possibly many other things, good read, poor baby, putting these characters on the Ao3 map, read the book, they are so good, very short, we stan Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemebefree/pseuds/bemebefree
Summary: I am not sure if there are any fellow Kellyn Roth fans on here. But i couldn't put off posting something any longer.
Relationships: Felix Merrill/Violet Angel, Ivordy, Ivy Knight | Chathoway/Jordy McAllen, Velix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Have you considered?

They were sitting in the garden out back of the Angel estate. It was one of those times where Felix has come to visit 'just to make sure Violet was taking care of her self'. As usual the casual visit has turned into a couple week stay while He fixed everything "wrong". Currently, he was fretting about her drapes while they were supposed to be drinking coffee. Violet always preferred coffee.

"Something has to be done Violet!"  
"Don't be silly dear."  
"They are two different drapes."  
"They work perfectly fine."  
"And they look perfectly awful." She knew it was wrong, but it was times like these where she thought how perfect a wife Felix would make. While she had often thought, in another life that she would be a ruthless warlord, she could quite easily see Felix fulfilling the role of mother and caretaker. He never has particularly masculine features. To someone so used to creating vivid pictured to pass the time it was hardly any work at all to smooth out the sharper angles of his frame: really not hard at all.  
"We must go into town tomorrow to purchase some more suitable fabrics. ...Violet?"  
"Sorry dear, i just was lost in thought."  
"Just make sure you are ready to go tomorrow, i can't suffer another night with those blasted drapes." while there are many different realities that might have fit them better. here in the garden, talking about the house and planning shopping trips and what to buy for lunch, it would seem that as odd of pieces as they were the matched up rather well.  
"Felix?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you ever put thought into settling down?"


End file.
